1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus and methods for fall prevention tie off anchor points for metal composite decks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many buildings are made of poured metal composite decks that use lower metal corrugated panels as forms over which wet concrete is poured. After curing, the metal corrugated panels remain in place providing a clean, attractive surface upon which plumbing and electrical fixtures and suspended ceiling connector plates may be attached.
Ideally, what is needed are inexpensive, easy to install fixed connector plates that are imbedded into the metal composite deck and used as a tie off anchor point that connect to fall prevention system worn by workers or as an end tie-off anchor point that connects to a lifeline for individual.